Rotary cutters have been used on ring debarkers for debarking logs of a wood species having relatively long, stringy fibers such as cedar.
However, heretofore such cutters have had multiple cutting blades extending along the cutter body and advancing spirally from end to end. Such blades are difficult to machine, mount and sharpen, and have a relatively short life between sharpenings. Also, it is difficult to control the depth of cut of the blades.
The present invention aims to provide an improved debarking cutter of simplified construction which has a relatively long cutting life and has easily replaced knives having more than one cutting edge which can be used by repositioning the knives.